Devour
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: ...And even as Kagami hovered over him like a rabid animal that probably would at that very moment break him into traumatized pieces and if nothing appeared to honestly be ready to eat him, Kuroko chose to catch his Kagami's lips between his own- kissing him. Kagami had yet to actually kiss him… He had been avoiding that… Because he'd... ONESHOT


A/N: Inspired by a picture [story picture, cropped], that I have no idea who the artist is or I'd credit them here, and I have looked but found not much. If you'd like to see it, feel free to message me.

* * *

…The situation that had presented itself before him was… It wasn't something he found himself too keen on. He had tried threatening the smaller boy in order to get him to back down if nothing more than out of fear- honestly threatened to hurt him as he bruised his wrists in his grip that lacked any tautness with ease and threatened to do so with a more furious extent if the current situation proceeded as the smaller boy had hoped. However, he was only met with wide blue eyes that were nothing more than set in stone on their current goal, accompanied by a simple "I wouldn't mind it." in a reply to the threat in a tone that infuriated him simply because it had been so forthright in escaping his lips without a moment's hesitation.

He tried to tell him- make him realize that his rational wasn't all up to par at the current moment for whatever reason he had come to make for himself, the reply he received was simply as such; "I've already thought about it and I've decided it's what I want to do, so I'm already prepared for it- this isn't just something I've suddenly decided for myself." And it was clear he meant it, but the larger man, if the word should be applied in contrary to boy, had already let the idea burrow into his mind in such a disgusting, rapid manner like a parasite of sorts and indoctrinate the owner into thinking that this was simply a temporary mind-set his counter-part had idealized for himself. He wasn't going to judge him for the basis of it nor his curiosity, but requesting something like that of him was just…

Regardless, Kagami wasn't having it. "You can't just go deciding things that involve other people all on your own like that! _Especially_ over something like that!" He was met with another brief silence before Kuroko presented him with an answer. "…Which is why I asked you instead of demanding it from you. This is something I clearly need your consent for." And still he persisted. Kagami felt the muscles in his face convulse, resulting in a twitch. The way he had been asked was so outright that it had in no shape or form presented itself as a question if nothing more than a statement with a correction made after it had been received and rejected as such. Kagami sucked his teeth and scowled, realizing that rationalizing it out the way he had currently been wasn't working, so he attempted a different approach if nothing but his subtle attempt at a first one, if it could even be called as such: He closed the distance between them and roughly grabbed his hair to the point where Kuroko, almost in a doll like requisite, easily moved with him if not to the point where his head almost lulled back with his grasp. "…I could break you- easily. Without even meaning it yet alone if I tried to prove a point." He was meet with wide, unreadable eyes that just stared at him if not in a numb mannerism, feeling as if he had already answered this situations predicament. "…I already said I wouldn't mind."

His personal logic would be that the feeling accompanying the pain would be nothing in comparison, much more prevalent in consuming him- so long as he could get Kagami to agree. He also wouldn't have minded awaking with a physical reminder, like some mornings after their games that he had given everything to help his team win. He wouldn't mind the bruising reminders that he had become so spoiled that he had even convinced Kagami to give him what he had wanted. He knew his teammate all too well- he knew what he was trying to do. However, he was also testing his limits, pushing his boundaries. Would he honestly attempt to hurt him to prove a point? Some part of himself could see it- being left alone with a numbing feeling- a painful victory as his opponent left him to revel in it, spitting on his cheated trophy- and he almost wished he hadn't asked in the first place… But he saw the waver, the flicker of his anger fade whenever he would reply to his questions that had been their own attempts at getting him to surrender- even if it did prevail if not come back stronger.

Still, he felt his grip at his scalp, a tight, bleeding tenseness to it as he had yet to let go. They had been good for each other in the sense of pushing the other further after their first major defeat, and apparently that trait didn't just remain in sports. Kuroko dared him- with wide sky depth-like eyes- considering the oceans could be measured and were set in their boundaries and the sky was inclined to change more than a woman's whims as well as having such a vastness to it that expanded in a way that only progression of curiosity's want could hope to conquer.  
Kagami could tell his grip was like that of a snake… But he didn't want to relinquish the fight. He was hurting him, he knew, even if he made no physical note of it, he was most definitely hurting him… He would prove his point to him if it was the last thing he did. He could see everything about his demeanor challenging him, testing him. How far could he push him? Kagami didn't want to be capable of achieving his victory- normally he'd do almost anything if not simply reckless things to achieve it, as his teammates full well knew. However… If he were to win this fight with Kuroko right now… He's not sure he'd be able to face him again if ever in his lifetime. Yes he had asked, but… He hadn't asked for the violence Kagami had been threatening him with. That would be…

He, if nothing else, dragged the smaller boy to his couch, considering the location was Kagami's house, the entire reason Kuroko had asked him in such a place was because they'd be alone and if he complied able to, keeping him in front of him with a terrible glare on him at all times. Even as he if nothing else but threw him on it with more strength than he had intended to use, honestly frustrated with his persistence in the matter, he couldn't help but feel as if he should just give him what he wanted with an attempt to hold back… But then the nagging feeling presented itself to him as it had when he first had honestly considered his offer. _What will you do once you become lost in him as you're prone to do?_ _Will you be able to stop yourself- honestly? Not break him? _…And he knew he wasn't capable of that. He knew he'd be so enveloped in him he wouldn't actually be able to _see_ him- like those games that presented themselves on the back of cereal boxes that were looking at an object so closely that it was impossible to tell what it was.

He was so ridiculously angry with him… Why couldn't he see that if he were to keep persisting that it would end up like that- no matter how much neither of them wanted that? He removed his shirt before putting one of his legs on either side of him, looming above him, threatening him. Kuroko had his arms propped on the edge of the couch, if not casually and simply watched him if not with a hint of observance in a way that made way for something more… Lascivious. He wanted to throw him against a wall and shake him until he realized that he was wrong. He was so wrong… He shouldn't be looking at him like that when he could so easily snap him in half if he really, truly wanted. What he was asking for was more than enough to fracture him into pieces like a brilliant mosaic dropped by clumsy hands.

He grabbed roughly at Kuroko's shirt and roughly yanked him closer, leaving bruising kisses on his neck while his grip grew tighter with his own tensions as well as actual attempt at restraint. But nevertheless, he was giving Kuroko what he wanted, which in turn made him shudder, which in opposing turn, made his attacker even angrier, ripping the buttons and their placement apart until they popped and needed to be seamed back together and left them as limp at either side of the owner's body. He grabbed at his pants, not even bothering to unbutton them and forcing his hand down his pants, causing petite boy to gasp and open his mouth.  
Kagami pulled away from Kuroko's neck, a trail of saliva from the bruising licking and harsh biting leaving a temporary, vitreous strand that connected the red muscle to the purple skin that was quick to break like a spiders web but with much less meaning to it as he moved for his collar bone and bit at it in a brutal manner without any show of remorse, his skin quick to give way to bruising. He would leave so many marks it would be impossible for him to lie about it- he would scar him. It was his own fault… He wanted this, so Kagami was simply complying… But even as he thought those things he felt his resolve shaking.

He felt fragile boy underneath him press himself closer into his hand, wanting almost as if it was a desperate devoir. It pissed Kagami off to no end to find him already half hard as he roughly grabbed at him- he had been nothing but cruel to him so far- but it wasn't reaching him yet. Would he really… Would he really have to break him to prove a point to him? He should have just sent him home… He should still send him home… But even as the notion presented itself to him, he found it ephemeral in its stay, leaving him for room to be made for the large process of having to hear the noise that had left Kuroko and clouded his mind. He could honestly just have sex with him- that'd be more than damaging to his body so long as Kagami complied to his own whims- the point he had been trying to prove- but that wasn't his intent. His intent was to scare him, make him not want what he had requested of him.

Even still, he heard the harsh intake of air in his lungs, he felt his chest arching as he gasped and let out a delayed noise to follow, he felt his waist shake as he persisted in pressing himself into Kagami's hand, he tasted his skin that he had between his teeth- all the while his assailant feeling more and more guilty about his actions. ...Yet a thought occurred to him: Was Kuroko a masochist? Was that why he had been reacting the way he had? Or was he simply that enthralled at the notion, yet alone actual partaking of Kagami touching him like this? He squeezed the part in his hand, earning himself a good, open-mouthed, desperate sounding whimper from his counterpart.

He wanted to lash out and be nothing but violent with him because he had become so frustrated with himself for not being able to make Kuroko see things his way. He was being so terrible to him and yet… And yet, here he was, gasping and moaning and silently pleading for more as he pressed himself closer to him and all Kagami had done was treat him cruelly… He removed his hands from his pants. There were more ways to be cruel than just being harsh about things; sometimes it was worse to not do anything at all. There was a displeased whimper from Kuroko, who looked at him with desperate eyes. He still wanted him. Kagami wanted to throw up. He still wanted him and he… He grabbed both of his wrists as tightly as he could without honestly fracturing anything, holding them above his head. He moved further down and bit at his chest, catching him between his teeth listening to him gasp in what he hopped was pain.

…That thought would be something he would always regret, no matter the reasoning behind it. He had just honestly wished he had hurt him… He felt Kuroko's fingers twitch as Kagami tightened his grip at become so engrossed in his own disturbing thought. He was quick to release the defunctive grasp on him after realizing what he had done without meaning to. "…You _are_ capable of holding yourself back." Kuroko pointed out, making Kagami stop all movement. The little shit… He was gonna fucking kill him- worse, break him. …Another thought occurred to him: If Kuroko was to be a masochist, would that make him a sadist for complying?

He thrusts his hands away and grabbed at his own pants, unbuckling them and then yanking Kuroko's down, not moving much because of how well they fit his waist, forcing him to almost rip them open, not giving a single worry as to if that had hurt him at all. He grabbed Kuroko's hand and pressed it to his crotch, hissing in his ear, "Don't you think that would hurt? Having that inside of you?" In spite of his hard handedness as well as tone, Kuroko had absolutely no grip on him at all, but in a reply, slowly started stroking him, and Kagami hated that his body betrayed him by reacting to the touch. "…No. I think it'd feel wonderful."

…Kagami felt himself boil over with frustration- he almost outright punched him. He had been trying… Trying to make it so he wouldn't have to actually hurt him- he did care about him more than he'd ever admit- but this was becoming ridiculous. All of his attempts at trying to make Kuroko understand what he could do to him were… It wasn't working. He didn't want to have to succumb to the small nagging feeling that had been after him ever since Kuroko presented himself to Kagami in the way he had. _Hurt him, break him, eat him- **devour **him! _He knew full well he had the capabilities of acting like some kind of animal if he didn't have something to keep him grounded- but when your own anchor threatened to release you, what was one to do? Or maybe he didn't realize that that was the role he had found himself in, in relation to Kagami.

He snatched Kuroko's hands away from him and held them against the couch so roughly that he visibly winced, causing him to go slack in his grip and let his hands slip away and rest on the couch as he hovered over him. "…Without anything? If I were to do that to you right now? Force myself into you? You don't think that would hurt?" He hissed to him, trying so desperately not to shatter him into pieces at that exact moment. "…Would you really do that though?" Kuroko dared asked.

"I WOULD!" Kagami dared to reply, his jaw tense as his fingers bent awkwardly into the couch from such pressure being put on them, his arms straining because of how frustrated he had become with the brat beneath him who kept insisting on things. The reply had actually made him tired as well as his dealing with Kuroko, causing him to pant.

Kuroko moved his mouth in a reply to him, and even as Kagami hovered over him like a rabid animal that probably would at that very moment break him into traumatized pieces and if nothing appeared to honestly be ready to eat him, Kuroko chose to catch his Kagami's lips between his own- kissing him. Kagami had yet to actually kiss him… He had been avoiding that… Because he knew he… He knew that if he were to get a single taste of that rapture he'd…

…And he caved.

He caught himself inhaling deeply to catch his scent, caught his arms moving closer to Kuroko's form, who's own arms had wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closer. He knew. He knew there was no point in trying to argue with him anymore. He knew from the start, though really, but what kind of a man would he be if he gave up without even attempting a fight of sorts, regardless as to whom he was up against? He licked at the inside of his mouth, gently, but he knew within moments he was going to wreck the boy beneath him; His anchor had left him afloat in the endless sky to find his own way of coming back down- and he most likely not be able to until he ran out of energy and crashed back down to reality.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Kuroko no Basuke・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

…Kuroko couldn't even sit up. There had been a sharp pain from his shoulder blades and his spine that trailed down to his hips and rendered him useless in terms of movement. Even his wrists had given out before very little if any pressure at all was put on them. Kagami who hadn't been in the same room but rather the kitchen to eat something, came back a few moment later to find Kuroko staring at the ceiling and moving nothing but his eye lids in order to blink, his body adorned in an array of colorful bruises that Kagami had branded him with. "…You okay?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "…I don't… I don't think I'll be able to play during our next game." He admitted, Kagami sighed with a smile of sorts if nothing but riddled with amusement as well as guilt and mused his hair. "I warned you, you damn brat." He said, shaking his head and then leaving a chaste kiss on his forehead as he stood.

"Hungry?" He asked, making a few steps to the doorway. Kuroko followed him with his eyes, worried even his neck or head had been bruised from being yanked backwards so roughly. There were sure to be bruises on his jaw as well from Kagami forcing his head back in order to assail his mouth from behind now that he thought on it… "…Yes." Kagami noticed how he moved nothing at all and sighed. "…I'll bring it in here- if anyone asks say you got hit by a car or something, I don't know…" He mumbled, wandering out of the room to fix him something to eat. Kuroko make a slight noise that may have been him laughing at him or an attempt at blowing something out of his nose, but Kagami ignored it and continued without so much as a single pause in his way towards the kitchen.

Kuroko resumed staring at the ceiling. Two little phrases… Two little sets of words had got Kagami to do this to him. Yes, on some point he was right and it did hurt- but in terms of eclipsing that pain with pleasure, Kuroko had been right. He knew very well that Kagami had honestly hurt him, but he knew he also felt horrendous about it. He had known from the start- at the simple speculation of them doing something like this, one of the first things he had thought on would be how reckless Kagami could be, but his defense was that it was because he put his entire heart into something that he became engrossed in it, thus clouding his judgment on occasion. That thought process had come so easily to Kuroko that he decided since it had, he wanted to try asking. Honestly, the thought of him being hurt by Kagami wasn't a debate for himself either. After all… If it had, he wouldn't have been able to convince him. It was, if anything, how he chose his words with him.

_"…Kagami-kun… Have sex with me."_

_"…If your intent is to break me, then I'm alright with that so long as it's you… Because I also believe that you'll fix me afterwards."_


End file.
